memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:It's A Wrap! sale and auction
Food Packets Looking through the items available for auction in this sale, some of the images of various props give some interesting information and reveal some things we couldn't see, such as 'STAR TREK ENTERPRISE: 4 SPACE FOOD PACKETS' which were shown on (Since the link will be nullified in 4 days, I might as well not put it up, lol). Can information shown on these props, such as the foods shown on the packets, be valid for use on MA? - Enzo Aquarius 14:47, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't see why not, but how they are used on MA depends on how they were used in their respective episodes. If their from a regular episode, then feel free. If they were only used in deleted scenes, however, we are currently having a discussion here about how to treat those. --From Andoria with Love 16:33, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Here are the . Here is another with a funny note from Jörg: . --Bp 00:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC) eBay Images from the auctions Can we use those images from the auctions on MA? There are many useful closeups of insignia, texts and props among them... -- Harry ''talk'' 11:15, 16 July 2007 (UTC) eBay Can Help This Wiki There is an auction going on right now at eBay. This particular auction is selling uniforms, scanners, etc from all the Star Treks and I thought Memory Alpha could benefit by adding these great pictures to the database. If you want to see these items I'm talking about go to eBay and search the seller itsawraphollywood.com I hope the pictures of uniforms and devies there can augment the screen captures already on this site. Live Long and Prosper! :Unfortunately, by the license rights and limitations listed on their pictures, those pictures cannot be used without written authorization. I believe that someone previously inquired, but permission was turned down. Which is amusing, since they use so many things from MA/en for their descriptions and research. :) :However, information on the auction is being captured and recorded at It's A Wrap! sale and auction. -- Sulfur 18:37, 26 July 2007 (UTC) eBay auction ended It seems that the auction from It's A Wrap! sale and auction has ended on 26th October 2007. That was a very long auction and included many "treasures".– Tom 16:39, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :It hasn't ended yet, they just took two weeks off while moving the remaining stuff into a new warehouse. --Jörg 13:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The best news for today. Thank you. – Tom 13:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, it continues with Week 47. ;) I was doing weekly updates on the MA page, but it got to be a big chore and I thought I would just wait until the auction ended in June and write a full report then, but it is October and now they are saying it will end in February '08. So much for the "6 months" that the original press release said. --Bp 18:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, over a year and a quarter of auctions. Talk about impressive! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:35, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe for real this time Seems that the IAW auctions may finally be over. http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2009/03/martin-netter-buys-out-iaw-star-trek.html. I've written to IAW to get confirmation, but Alec is far more connected than I am and he hasn't got any real confirmation in two weeks. They're not exactly the most communicative people. Well anyway, time to think about rewriting this article... This six-month auction lasted 116 weeks! --bp 06:06, 19 March 2009 (UTC) — confirmed. --bp 21:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) — nope, more listings. --bp 00:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) stuff to remember This thing goes on forever and I will forget the important stuff before I can write the article at the end, so here is a list for remembory. Feel free to add. * Doohans shirt * Tellarite costumes from TOS * Norway class canon * Costume tag people. compile a list. * Bah! There is some other doohan-shirt like controversy that I have forgotten already. * Alec's group * Various IAW weirdness like itsawrapstartrek, and strange schedule, no communication. --Bp 08:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) : No communication? Associates at It's a Wrap! are willing to answer certain questions by phone and email. That is a quick note that needs to be expanded, which is the point of this list. I refer to the "bad time" last year when IAW wasn't returning calls or e-mail and everyone was complaining and leaving negative feedback. Also, the lack of any updates about the sale's progress, or even notification of upcoming events such as the convention booths. The only communications from IAW are passed down second-hand from a few high-profile buyers. They don't have a regular mailing list or maintain any news on their website. I've been watching since it began and there are so many things that I only have sketchy information about. Hard to write about something when there is no informtion. --Bp 20:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Missing references I've created a page that highlight all the pages that use It's a Wrap! as a reference but don't link to the Star Trek auction page. "Talk:It's A Wrap! sale and auction/Missing references" — Morder (talk) 21:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :How can I help? Shrantastic 04:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The above mentioned talk page has been deleted. All missing references/citations were added. Tom (talk) 16:40, November 23, 2016 (UTC) re-categorization Apologies to all those concerned for not having brought up the issue in he proper venue, but I was wondering if this article should not be sub-categorized under Category:Star Trek auctions, the name says it all I think...Sennim 20:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, new categories should be discussed at the category suggestions page, at least eventually. Any re-categorization of an article to another existing category should be done on the articles' talk page, so if this is based on my statement here then it's my bad, since I didn't really make that clear. That said, there's no reason a discussion can't just be continued at the category suggestions page if warranted, after all, that's what happened with the originalpProduction material suggestion. :As for the suggestion itself, my general rule of thumb is that a category should have at least 5 articles or another category in it. I think most of the auctions are covered directly on the Star Trek auctions page, so unless we're going to split that up, I'm not sure we need a category. - 22:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If I read you correctly, you assume that I call for another creation of a cat...rest assured I do not, sorry if I didn't make myself clear in that respect, I merely proposed the cat of the article to be changed from the existing "Category:Star Trek and pop culture" to the also existing "Category:Star Trek auctions", a mere finetuning if you will without changing the state of affairs as it is as of now (which is fine), since the article would remain in the main category. That being said, it was just a suggestion, I'll abide with whatever you deem fit--Sennim 06:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no "Star Trek auctions" category, at least that I can see...–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) This sounds like yet another instance of confusion due to wikia's piss poor decision to make uncreated categories blue instead of red. This can be "fixed" by adding " @import url("/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Concealer.css&ctype=text/css&action=raw"); " to this page if you're using the default skin (this will fix a great many other things as well), or by adding " .newcategory {color: #C20;} " to this page if you're using monobook. - 13:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that Archduk3. I have the concealer but reverted back to monobook. Those cats were really starting to bug me. Good work.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Crap, I've fallen in the same trap, I didn't realize the auction-cat doesn't exist...sorry for muddling up the issue...Sennim 12:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC)